


when you teach, you learn

by akanemnida



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanemnida/pseuds/akanemnida
Summary: At the ripe old age of twenty-three, Seongwu had met and befriended enough people to know that first impressions are worth shit when it comes to people. That people have secrets and hidden depths and endless layers…First impressions are worth shit, but Seongwu never, not in a million years, would have guessed that Hwang Minhyun had never been kissed.(Or: the fic in which Ong Seongwu gives Hwang Minhyun private lessons on how to kiss.)





	when you teach, you learn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catastrophes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catastrophes/gifts).



> so this was supposed to be my entry for SR round 2 and my debut fic in the onghwang tag, like, three months ago, but real life (i started grad school) and a general lack of motivation completely got in the way of me ever finishing this and—well. i asked mod andie if i can just post it already so that i can find motivation to finish this before 2019, hehe. it's my first time writing onghwang so here we gooooo!
> 
> to miss jo: i'm not sure if you've figured it out because it has been such a long time coming, and i have been awfully secretive about this whereas i really just talk about my other projects... so maybe it was obvious hahaha but hey, surprise! yes, this /is/ yours. you are my motivation for getting this done, and someday i will. (you deserve only the best, and i love you.)

 

 

 

There are things about people that aren't obvious at first glance. Like how Park Jihoon, Korea's resident wink boy slash aegyo god, is the manliest in Wanna One. Or how Jisung- _hyung_ , their resident gossipmonger who seemed like he had nothing in his head but fluff, _actually_ goes to school during all their free days to pursue his Masters' degree. Or how Kang Daniel, Korea’s prince, thigh-grabbing sex god extraordinaire, is just a slave to his two cats.

 

Ong Seongwu thinks the same about himself: beneath the cool façade he tries his hardest to maintain on a daily basis, he knows that ultimately, the _real_ Ong Seongwu is just a dorky ball of perfectionism and insecurity.

 

At the ripe old age of twenty-three, Seongwu had met and befriended enough people to know that first impressions are worth _shit_ when it comes to people. That people have secrets and hidden depths and endless layers…

 

First impressions are worth shit, but Seongwu never, not in a million years, would have guessed that Hwang Minhyun had never been kissed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hwang Minhyun caught his eye on the very first day of Produce 101. Truthfully, he didn't think much of him before then, not even while he was doing late-night research on his opponents-to-be. The Minhyun on Google Images was good looking, sure, and so was the entire Nu'est, but a large part of him had been too hyperfocused on how _unfair_ the appearance of already-debuted idols on a survival program was.

 

But there's something about seeing experienced idols in person, even in a scenario as fucked up as the Produce 101 company evaluations. He could tell that the four of them were nervous when they walked in the room, but even then Minhyun was so _tall_ and entered the hall with such command and composure.  And even if he was sitting too far away to fully appreciate anything more than Minhyun's height and his long legs, it was obvious that the man was extremely good-looking, with a sharp jawline and fox-like eyes. Even with the little voice inside his head screaming "they shouldn't be here!", Seongwu found it extremely difficult to take his eyes off the long-legged man.

 

One thing is for sure: Google Images failed to do Hwang Minhyun justice.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The fact that Minhyun wasn't quite the perfect prince became immediately obvious to Seongwu especially after long hours bonding during their _Sorry, Sorry_ practice sessions. Though for the most part he _was_ calm and collected, Minhyun was obviously a _dork_ – one who talked too much and made lame jokes and would cling to anything that had an arm and a leg. Them both winning Produce 101 and ending up in Wanna One just enlightened him further on the fact that Minhyun was a _loser_ , an occasionally noisy one who preferred the company of books and robot vacuum cleaners over that of real people.

 

But despite his introversion, Minhyun was very sweet; soft and caring towards people in a way that made Seongwu rather envious. He was great at handling the entire group, managing to collect the trust and adoration of the younger ones in an extremely short period of time. He was attentive to the members' various needs, he would clean up without complaint, and to top it all off, Minhyun was _extremely_ receptive to his own lame jokes. Maybe these were all people skills that he managed to acquire from living with four other boys for the entirety of his life, but Minhyun also had a way with _girls_. Aside from being able to stare so intensely at a camera in a way that would make teenage girls on social media scream (with the signature fourty-five-degree head tilt, of course), Minhyun was also so kind, so gentle towards the female staff members and the random female fans they'd encounter on the streets.

 

Minhyun seemed to be the perfect prince, and _of course_ he would be perfect at handling girls, because Minhyun certainly _looked_ like the type to have amassed tons of experience during middle school and high school and university.

 

Which was why he barely took the _Happy Together_ shoot seriously — Minhyun saying he never dated, never held a girl's hand for real just didn't make enough sense in his head. In fansigns, he was clearly the winner when it came to dishing out fanservice:  Minhyun knew exactly how to look into a girl's eyes, knew exactly how long a hand-hold with a fan should last, knew exactly how to respond to post-its in a way that would make a girl swoon. Seongwu had always been a big believer in hard work and practice makes perfect – surely Minhyun deals with ladies perfectly because he'd had lots of girlfriends in the past, right?

 

_Right?_

 

* * *

 

 

He finds out that Minhyun never lied during their broadcast a bit later on. They were in the middle of promotions and endless fansigns for their debut single, and though he was thankful for the massive fame and performance opportunities that being in Wanna One gave him, he also _loved_ the rare moments of idle downtime they'd spend in the dorms, just eleven tired boys messing around in between irregular sleep schedules. Today, it was just the two of them hanging around in the living room: the other, younger boys had gone to school, while the rest of the older boys were holed up in their bedrooms, either refusing to get up from sleep (Daniel, Jaehwan) or poking at their phones to check their SNS (Jisung and Sungwoon).

 

"So, you wouldn't let go of the girl's hands during the fansign last night? It was cute, she almost died." Seongwu laughs, before continuing. "Is that what you do with all the ladies, Hwang Minhyun?"

 

Really, he just wanted to tease Minhyun a little, ask him why he was so good at making the fangirl swoon. He just wanted to poke fun at his friend's romantic history, maybe compare ex-girlfriends just for kicks.

 

What he didn't expect was Minhyun blushing furiously, and then covering his face with his hands. "Was it awkward? Maybe it was weird."

 

"I just said it was cute... where'd you learn those skills? You're probably going viral on Naver right now."

 

"Fansigns?" Minhyun answers simply. "I've been doing them since I was seventeen... But Wanna One fansigns are on a different scale, it's crazy." 

 

"Yeah but you looked at the girls so _sincerely_ , Minhyun-ah. I mean, you must have learned those skills from dating throughout high school and university, right?"

 

"I’ve already told you! I’ve already told the entire South Korea! I've never dated for real!"

 

"You've also told the entire Korea that you stole a bike!"

 

Minhyun gapes at Seongwu and blinks once, twice. "Why would you bring _that_ up?"

 

"The _point_ is, Hwang Minhyun, _anyone_ can lie on broadcast, so I kind of thought you were lying to protect your virginal prince image. Which is fine!"

 

"Virginal prince—what the _heck_ are you even saying?” Minhyun sputters.

 

“It seemed logical! To want to protect your fanbase, to not shatter their delusions of them possibly having the honor of becoming your first love—”

 

“Nope," Minhyun says firmly, interrupting Seongwu’s rambling. "Never dated. Never held a girl's hand romantically, never hugged a girl that wasn't a fan. Never kissed. And before you even dare to ask – No, I've never done anything beyond kissing."

 

"You mean to tell me, Hwang Minhyun—" Seongwu says, staring at Minhyun incredulously, "—that someone as handsome as you has never been kissed before?"

 

Minhyun narrows his eyes, but the red flush painting his cheeks, all the way to the tips of his ears were enough to betray his embarrassment.

 

(It was kind of cute.)

 

"Yes, that's what I've been _saying_. Why does it matter, Seongwu-yah?"

 

Seongwu sighs. "Kissing's fun," he says wistfully, memories of the countless girls and boys he's kissed throughout his life flooding his mind. Somehow, a wave of sadness rushes over him because of the fact that someone like Hwang Minhyun, who seemed like he had everything in life, has completely missed out on a life experience. "I miss it."

 

"And _reading_ is fun, I've _read_ about kisses—"

 

"—I can't believe you wasted twenty-two years of living with _that_ face without even trying to suck anyone's face off. It's insane. It's a waste."

 

"Well not everyone had the free time while growing up," Minhyun hisses, and _shit_ , Seongwu senses that he's crossed a line somehow, without really meaning to. "Some of us were trying to survive in a foreign country while _you_ were learning how to kiss."

 

"Fuck. I'm sorry for being an insensitive asshole—"

 

"Yep, you kind of were," Minhyun interrupts, before shaking his head lightly. He lets out a prolonged exhale. "It's okay. I'm sorry for getting worked up. You were just having fun, you didn’t deserve that."

 

"—but maybe what I' m really saying is that I can teach you. If you want."

 

Well, shit.

 

Seongwu honestly has no idea where _that_ came from, though he knew he had a habit of running his mouth from time to time. Maybe it was a combination of pity — really, Minhyun had a face that _deserved_ to be kissed — and maybe a little bit of genuine curiosity as to whether Minhyun would actually agree to an idea as ridiculous as that one… but he said it, and.

 

 _Well_.

 

There was no taking it back now.

 

Minhyun scrunches his nose in disgust. "Ew, no."

 

"No, _no_ , listen to me first, Minhyun-ah." There's a mischievous sparkle in Seongwu's eyes now; his eyes always lit up whenever he wanted things to go his way. Minhyun looks at him warily. "I'm a decent kiss—no, I'm a _good_ kisser."

 

"Okay, thanks for that information," Minhyun deadpans. "And what's the entire point of this...?"

 

"And you, Mister Hopeless Romantic, have never been kissed."

 

"Tell me, why would I waste my first kiss on you?"

 

"Because it doesn't _have_ to count as your first kiss," Seongwu insists. "It's just practice, and one day, when that guy or girl of your dreams comes—"

 

"How did you even know I was...?"

 

"It's obvious. Anyway, when that guy or girl of your dreams comes, you'll be able to kiss them perfectly and sweep them off their feet! All because the kind, benevolent Ong Seongwu taught you how to do so in a past life." Seongwu thinks he sounds stupid by now, but he really doesn't care; he wanted to push this as far as it could go and Minhyun seemed like he was _listening_. "Look, I can even grade you and shit, and once I think you're good to go, then we can stop. This will be purely educational."

 

Minhyun almost chokes. "How would you even grade me? What are your criteria? What even is a 'good kiss'?"

 

"That's what I'm _saying_ ," Seongwu answers. "I know you like reading, but this is the shit you can't pick up from a book, Hwang Minhyun-ssi.”

 

Minhyun doesn’t respond. Seongwu fails to resist the bad joke on the tip of his tongue. “It’s physical education."

 

“Ong Seongwu, I am begging you to never say that again,” Minhyun says while rolling his eyes.  

 

There is a brief moment of silence. Seongwu smirks, because a Minhyun not talking means that Minhyun is thinking and somehow even Seongwu is convinced that his totally inane suggestion is something worth thinking about.

 

"So pretend I agree to this—"

 

"Can't you just agree already?"

 

"—then what exactly do you gain from this situation?" Minhyun finishes. "I know you; you don't do things unless they benefit you somehow."

 

Seongwu hums.

 

What exactly does he gain?

 

_(He mulls it over for a few seconds. A game to play whenever he's bored. The comfort of a warm body close to his. Getting to see the uptight Hwang Minhyun come undone in his hands—)_

 

"Kisses," he replies, grinning widely. "I told you, I really like kisses."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Minhyun brings it up a few days later, while in their waiting room for M!Countdown. They were assigned to be the special emcees for today, and though the Wanna One boys and the Nu'est boys were also in the building, they had been given a small isolated corner so that they could run over their scripts.

 

"I don't even know why I'm doing this," Minhyun wails. "I'm an awkward emcee. I've already failed as an emcee in the past, I'm scared I'll accidentally say that we're hosting The Show or something."

 

Seongwu pats his shoulder lightly. "You'll do fine. We'll do fine. We barely even have to talk out of script, we just have to memorize this. Practice."

 

"Easy for you to say, Mr. Perfect. You're good at this, you'll probably get permanently casted as an emcee, like, tomorrow."

 

Seongwu laughs. "No thanks, I barely even get sleep these days, I don't want another job right now."

 

It's a short stretch of silence, until Minhyun finally speaks up.

 

"Not even a teaching job?"

 

Seongwu's turns his head abruptly, looking Minhyun in the eye. He senses that there are implications in Minhyun’s questions that he was failing to catch. "Wait, what?"

 

"I've been thinking. About our conversation the other day."

 

_Oh._

 

"What made you consider it?" Seongwu asks. He was curious: Minhyun seemed so _dismissive_ the other day and for him to bring it up again was weird when he thought that the past few days of getting no response surely meant no.

 

"It's just... what you said was right," he starts. "I can't learn these things from a book and obviously the entire Wanna One contract is essentially a dating ban. Our contract ends the moment we turn twenty-five. I don't want to be a twenty-five year old loser." Though his voice was gentle, as if he were explaining things to a child, Minhyun's eyes were filled with fire and intense determination. Seongwu is almost intimidated. "I want to learn. I'm tired of idol life stealing time and experiences from me, Seongwu-yah."

 

Really, Seongwu almost feels bad for Minhyun. They're almost the exact same age, a mere sixteen days separating their birthdays, and yet Minhyun is here, agreeing to his _insane_ (read: dumb) idea because the taller boy hadn't been allowed to live his life since being casted in 2011.

(—because Seongwu had _time_ to learn to kiss, because Seongwu had failed to debut multiple times even after training for almost a decade; because Seongwu had faced endless anxiety and self-doubt in the midst of pursuing his dreams. Because Seongwu had turned to kissing and sometimes sex and so many different types of vices and outlets and bad decisions to try and get rid of the voice in his head that kept _yelling_ at him, telling him that he would never achieve any of his dreams—)

 

Seongwu smirks, deflecting his feelings with humor like he always does. "Call me _seongsaengnim_ then."

 

"I'm never calling you that, you asshole," Minhyun hisses. "Do we have a deal?"

 

Seongwu extends his arm, offering his hand out to Minhyun. "I did start this mess. So yes. Sure."

 

"At least you acknowledge it's a mess," Minhyun answers. He takes Seongwu's hand in a firm handshake. Seongwu rolls his eyes, loosening his grip and entwining their fingers.

 

"I was trying to hold your hand, dude," he says, watching Minhyun's face go from a perfect porcelain white to an extremely embarrassed red. Seongwu notes Minhyun’s red ears… he tries to ignore the slight dryness in his throat and were those _butterflies_ in his stomach?

 

This may have been a bad idea.

 

He swallows.

 

"There. At least now Hwang Minhyun knows how a handhold feels like."

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos keep me motivated. If you want to reach me, find me on twitter (@akanemnida).


End file.
